Fated
by LyLamyDumas
Summary: After Ethan chose Gwen over her Theresa never thought she
1. Default Chapter

Title:Fated Characters:Theresa and Fox. Other's from passions too.  
rating pg-13 summary:After Ethan chose Gwen over her Theresa never thought she would find someone that she would love more then Ethan. But after Fox comes to town everything changed for Theresa.  
(A/N:Little Ethan isn't Julians in this story.)

* * *

Prolouge:  
Theresa waited at the bench in the park where he had told her to meet him.  
He didn't say much when he called just that they had to talk and Theresa could tell from the tone in his voice that it wasn't good news.  
  
"Come on Ethan where are you?"Theresa asked aloud getting impatient.  
  
Ethan came up and sat next to her on the bench very quietly.  
  
"Ethan it's about time."Theresa said smiling and leaning over to kiss him but Ethan stopped her with his hand.  
  
"Theresa listen to me."Ethan says and then takes a deep breath and looks down at the ground.  
  
"What is it Ethan i'm listening."Theresa says with tears already forming in her big brown eyes and grabbing Ethans hand.  
  
"This isn't easy to say."Ethan says pausing again. "Theresa I'm marrying Gwen. She's having my baby and I love her."Ethan says letting go of her hand.  
  
"wwwhat did you just say?"Theresa studders trying to control her tears.  
  
"I said me and Gwen are getting married.Theresa i'm breaking up with you."  
Ethan says.  
  
"Ethan no you can't why?"Theresa cried grabbing onto his arm as he started to get up from the bench.  
  
"I'm sorry Theresa but it's over.I was seeing Gwen the whole time I was with you."Ethan says pulling his arm away from her and starts walking away from her.  
  
"Ethan..NO don't leave me."Theresa cried falling to her knee's but it was too late he wasn't hers anymore.

* * *

Chapter 1: Miserable  
  
Theresa was still living in the crane masion until she could get a place of her own. She tossed and turned in her bed disgusted at the sounds coming from the next room where Ethan and Gwen were.  
  
"Fate will bring you back to me Ethan."Theresa said quietly to herself over and over again until she finally fell asleep.  
  
"momma" Little Ethan cried from his crib waking Theresa up from her sleep.  
  
"Mommy's coming baby hold on." Theresa says putting her robe on and going over and picking him up out of the crib.  
  
"Whats wrong.you hungry little guy?"Theresa asks walking down the mansion steps and runs into Gwen who is in the dinning room eating breakfast  
  
"Good morning Theresa."Gwen says smiling.  
  
"What do you want to eat today?"Theresa asks Little Ethan not paying attention to Gwen.  
  
"Theresa you are so rude I swear you little tacosita." Rebecca says to Theresa.  
  
"Listen Rebecca i'm not in the mood for your comments this morning i'm trying to feed my son alright."Theresa says putting Little Ethan in his high chair.  
  
"Well injoy the time you have with the little brat now because Ethan and Gwen are going to take him from you. He is Ethan's son after all." Rebecca says laughing.  
  
"Rebecca no one is taking my son from me alright."Theresa yells.  
  
"Whats all the yelling about?"Ethan asks walking into the kitchen.  
  
"I was just saying good morning to Theresa when she started yelling at my mother." Gwen says before kissing Ethan.  
  
"Gwen your mother told me that you and Ethan were going to take Little Ethan from me thats why I started yelling." Theresa says while feeding Little Ethan baby cereal.  
  
"Rebecca is that true?" Ethan asks turning towards Rebecca who is sitting there smiling.  
  
"Of course it isn't Ethan obviously the little tacosita is lying again." Rebecca says  
  
"Rebecca you call me one more thing and I swear I will kill you." Theresa says fed up with her comments.  
  
"Rebecca leave Theresa alone alright." Ethan says sitting down at the table.  
  
"Too good to even say good morning to your son." Theresa says to Ethan.  
  
"I'm sorry Theresa." Ethan says getting up and going over to the highchair.  
"Hey big guy how are you doing this morning?" Ethan asks kissing Ethan on his head.  
  
"Don't pretend you care Ethan. I know you don't." Theresa says picking Little Ethan up from the chair and walking out of the kitchen.  
  
Ethan starts to follow her.  
  
"Ethan your not seriously going to chase after her?"Gwen asks annoyed.  
  
"He's my son. She's right I haven't been the best father to him." Ethan says before walking out of the kitchen.  
  
He doesn't see Theresa anywhere."Carrie, did you see where Theresa went?"  
Ethan asks one of the many cranes maids.  
  
"Yes Mr. Winthrop she went out to the garden she seemed upset." Carrie says.  
  
"Thanks." Ethan says grabbing his coat and walking out of the mansion to the garden.  
  
Theresa is pushing little Ethan on his swing.  
  
"Theresa we need to talk."Ethan says sitting on the bench next to the swing.  
  
"No Ethan we don't. You told me everything I needed to know already." Theresa says wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Theresa i'm sorry for hurting you." Ethan says trying to hug her.  
  
"Listen to me Ethan what hurts worse is to know that your having a baby with Gwen and your gonna try and take my baby from me. Well hear this Ethan I will kill anyone that tries to take my baby from me he's the reason I live." Theresa says starting to yell.  
  
"I promise you Theresa I will never try and take Little Ethan from you."  
Ethan says moving the loose pieces of Theresa's hair behind her ears.  
  
"Yeah but you also promised me that we would get married and look at us now." Theresa says picking little Ethan out of the swing and hugging him.  
  
"Theresa I know how much it would hurt you if you lost him and I would never no matter what take him from you." Ethan says  
  
"Yeah you say that now." Theresa says.  
  
"Can I hold him?"Ethan asks  
  
"I guess but if you try and move anywhere out of my sight I will never let you see him again." Theresa says handing little Ethan to Ethan.  
  
"Hey Ethan. How's daddy's big boy?"Ethan asks little Ethan.  
  
"momma." Little Ethan says putting his arms out to Theresa.  
  
"It's alright baby mommy's not going anywhere you can stay with daddy."  
Theresa says and kisses him on his cheek.  
  
Theresa and Ethan sit in silence for a while.  
  
"Give me Little Ethan." Theresa says standing up.  
  
"Why?"Ethan asks  
  
"It's time for his bath and then i'm taking him to visit his aunt Whitney."  
Theresa says grabbing him from Ethan.  
  
"Oh alright."Ethan says.  
  
"say bye to daddy." Theresa says waving Little Ethans hand.  
  
"Bye Theresa be careful."Ethan says before she dissaperared into the Mansions doors. 


	2. The first time

Chapter 2: The First Time  
  
Theresa just arrived at Whitneys with little Ethan. She knocked on the door and Eve Russel answered.  
  
"Hello Theresa come in Whitney is in her room." Eve says helping Theresa with little Ethans stroller.  
  
"Ok i'm gonna go up there. Ready to see aunt Whitney?" Theresa asks little Ethan as she walks up the steps.  
  
"Hey whit." Theresa says coming into the room and laying the baby on her bed.  
  
"Hi i wasn't expecting to see you. so what did Ethan need to talk to you about?"Whitney asks  
  
"He left me for Gwen." Theresa says starting to cry again.  
  
"Oh i'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." Whitney says hugging Theresa.  
  
"I don't know why this happened to me. Ethan said Gwen was having his baby but I have his baby now." Theresa says picking little Ethan up and letting him off the bed so he could walk around.  
  
"He is a jerk. Your better off with out him." Whitney says trying to make Theresa feel better.  
  
"If he's such a jerk why do I care?" Theresa asks laying her head in her hands.  
  
"Because you love him." Whitney says  
  
"I do love him. He loves me too and fate will bring him back to me." Theresa says and smiles  
  
"Here we go fategirl." Whitney says and laughs.  
  
"Whitney one day you will believe in fate." Theresa says.  
  
"up. momma" Little Ethan says to Theresa.  
  
"You wanna come up."Theresa asks picking him up and sitting him on her lap.  
  
"I don't know what to do whit all I do is cry. I need to get out of that house."  
Theresa says  
  
"You can stay here til you get a place." Whitney offers.  
  
"You know I would love to but yous don't have enough room here for me and little Ethan."Theresa says  
  
"You could take my room and I could share a room with Simone."Whitney says  
  
"I can't let you do that and them damn cranes owe me so i'll stay there as long as I need too."Theresa says  
  
"Ok, damn your confusing. One minute you can't stay there and now your gonna stay as long as you can." Whitney says laughing  
  
"I'm always confusing." Theresa says.  
  
"You want to eat over?" Whitney asks  
  
"I can't I think i'm gonna go back and put him down for a nap and then take a nap myself. I didn't sleep too good last night." Theresa says picking little Ethan up off the bed.  
  
"Well let me hold him before you go." Whitney says holding out her arms.  
  
"Here go to aunt Whit." Theresa says handing him to Whitney.  
  
"Hey Little Ethan. What you doing?" Whitney asks him and starts tickiling him.  
  
Little Ethan is laughing.  
  
"Ready to go home?" Theresa asks him.  
  
"Uhhuh me sleepy mom." Little Ethan says putting his arms up for Theresa to get him.  
  
"I'll call you later ok." Theresa says before she leaves.

* * *

Theresa gets back to the mansion and takes little Ethan up to the room and puts him to sleep then she goes back down stairs.  
  
"Theresa nice to see you again." Gwen says  
  
"I wish I could say the same for you Gwen but I can't." Theresa says sitting on the couch.  
  
"Theresa I don't know what happened we used to be friends." Gwen says  
  
"First off Gwen we were never friends and you are a homewrecker." Theresa says rolling her eyes at Gwen.  
  
"Excuse me for interupting but Theresa don't you need a home of your own for my Gwennie to be a homewrecker?" Rebecca says and laughs.  
  
"Rebecca you are not funny so stop." Theresa says.  
  
"I thought it was funny what about you Gwen?" Rebecca asks.  
  
"I found it hilarous mother." Gwen says  
  
"That's it i'm just gonna go up to my room." Theresa says leaving the room.  
  
Theresa walks past Little Ethans nursery to check on him and then she went and layed down on her bed.  
  
Theresa was almost asleep when she heard the door open and someone started climbing into her bed.  
  
::Theresa screams:: "Ethan help."  
  
Ethan runs into the room and hits the person. Theresa turns on the light and everyone from the mansion start to gather in her room.  
  
"Fox" Ethan says when he gets up off the ground.  
  
"you welcome me back so nicely."Fox says touching his mouth to makesure it wasn't bleeding.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Julian questions  
  
"I came home and you's people seem so happy to see me." Fox says  
  
"Well what were you doing climbing into bed with Theresa?" Ethan asks.  
  
"Last time I checked this was my room." Fox replies  
  
"Well you haven't been home in a while and this is her room now." Ethan says.  
  
"Well i'm sorry Theresa if I scared you." Fox says grabbing her hand and kissing it gently.  
  
"It's alright Fox." Theresa says smiling at him.  
  
"Ok Theresa is alright let's go back to bed Ethan." Gwen says  
  
"Fox go and stay in one of the other rooms far away from Theresa's." Ethan says.  
  
"What if Theresa says I can stay here?"Fox says knowing it will make Ethan mad.  
  
"She doesn't want you too so leave." Ethan says  
  
"Sorry Fox Ethan's right I don't know you."Theresa says smiling  
  
"Well you could get to know me." Fox says grinning walking over to the bed.  
  
"Maybe some other time." Theresa says kissing Fox on his cheek.  
  
"Well i'll take you up on it some other time. Sweet dreams beautiful." Fox says before walking out of the room.  
  
"Ethan you can go now." Theresa says  
  
"Fox is bad news."Ethan says to Theresa  
  
"Ethan you can't tell me who I can talk to or what I can do." Theresa says turning off the light and closing her eyes.  
  
"I'm just trying to protect you." Ethan says walking out and closing the door.  
  
Theresa fell asleep and dreamt about Fox.

* * *

The next morning Theresa came down stairs and Fox was down at the table.  
  
"Hello beautiful. who is that?" Fox said pointing to little Ethan.  
  
"This is my son. Little Ethan." Theresa says feeling a little weird.  
  
"Let me guess it's my half brother's son?" Fox says laughing  
  
"Yeah he is Ethans."Theresa says sitting down at the table.  
  
"You look familar Theresa." Fox says handing her a single red rose.  
  
"We met last night so I should look familar." She says taking the rose and smelling it.  
  
"I know that but it seems like i met you somewhere else before." Fox says admiring her beauty.  
  
"I don't know Fox maybe we did maybe we didn't." Theresa says smiling.  
  
"So how old is your son?"Fox asks  
  
"He's almost 2. He's growing up so fast." Theresa says kissing little Ethans cheek.  
  
"Aww he don't look like Ethan at all." Fox says smiles and then looks at Ethan.  
  
"I kinda thought he did a little." Theresa says  
  
"I don't think so. He's cute like you." Fox says  
  
"Aww." Theresa says blushing  
  
"That's enough Fox." Ethan says  
  
"Whats enough Ethan?" Fox asks  
  
"Leave Theresa alone." Ethan says mad  
  
"I don't think Resa minds if i'm paying attention to her?"Fox says  
  
"Resa?" Theresa asks.  
  
"Sorry if you don't like it but i just thought it was a cute little nickname."  
Fox says smiling.  
  
"No I like it. You can call me Resa anytime you want Fox." Theresa says running her finger's through her hair.  
  
"Ethan I have a doctors appointment today are you coming?" Gwen says  
  
"Yeah Gwen of course i'm coming." Ethan says but doesn't take his eyes off of Fox and Theresa.  
  
"So Fox what is your full name?" Theresa asks  
  
"Nicholas Foxworth." Fox says moving closer to Theresa.  
  
"I have to take my son to my mom's but maybe you could walk me. We could go and get a drink together." Theresa says.  
  
"Sure i'll come with you." Fox says standing up.  
  
"Ok let me just go and get him some stuff ready.Ethan could you watch him for a few minutes?" Theresa says.  
  
"Let me hold the little guy." Fox says  
  
"Okay nevermind Ethan." Theresa says handing Little Ethan to Fox. She goes upstairs and starts getting stuff ready.  
  
"Fox give me my son." Ethan says  
  
"Theresa told me I could hold him." Fox says  
  
"I don't care he is my son not yours. You want kids go have your own."  
Ethan says trying to grab little Ethan off of Fox.  
  
"Not a bad idea maybe i'll have a kid with Resa." Fox says smiling.  
  
"Stay away from my child and stay away from Theresa."Ethan says  
  
"I think Theresa is a grown woman who can do what she wants." Fox says as Theresa walks down the steps.  
  
"Alright i'm ready lets go." Theresa says going to take Little Ethan from Fox.  
  
"Let me hold him. If thats alright?" Fox says  
  
"Sure. most guys would run the other way after finding out I have a child."  
Theresa says smiling.  
  
"Well i'm different Resa." Fox says holding the door for her.  
  
"She can't just take my son from me all the time." Ethan says angry.  
  
"Then let's do what my mother suggested. Let's take little Ethan and we can raise him." Gwen says sitting on Ethans lap.  
  
"I think we may have to. I can't let Fox take my son from me." Ethan says. 


	3. Growing Closer

Chapter 3: growing closer.  
  
Theresa dropped Little Ethan off to Pilar and her and Fox went to grab something to drink.  
  
"You want to stop here?" Theresa asked getting tired of walking.  
  
"sure if thats what you want." Fox says opening the door for her.  
  
"So Fox why haven't I ever seen you at the cranes before now?" Theresa asks sitting down.  
  
"Well I was always shipped off to boarding schools." Fox says sitting down across from her.  
  
"Thats mean. So they never let you come home?" Theresa asks  
  
"thats right I never got to come home until I was old enough to come home myself. That is now." Fox says not really wanting to talk about himself.  
  
"Waiter can you bring me a cup of tea?" Theresa asks  
  
"Sure, what about you?" She asked Fox  
  
"hot Chocolate." He says  
  
"Alright." The waiter says and walks away.  
  
"Theresa let's talk about you." Fox says  
  
"I don't think my life is anything exciting Fox."Theresa replies  
  
"Well Did you grow up in Harmony?"Fox asks leaning in closer to her.  
  
"Yes I did. My mom use to work as a maid for the cranes. If your wondering how I got involved with them." Theresa says and bits her lip a little because she is nervous.  
  
"Oh, Are you an only child?" Fox asks even though he knew she had siblings he just wanted to hear her talk.  
  
"No not even close. I got 3 brothers and 1 sister and the worst part is i'm no the youngest either so i'm a middle child." Theresa says laughing a little.  
  
"Well i'm not the youngest of my siblings either not even a little I have so many." Fox says and smiles.  
  
"Your not like the rest of the cranes."Theresa says twisting her hair  
  
"I know i'm not some people say I am worst then the cranes." Fox replies  
  
"I don't see how that can be true but maybe i'm wrong. I just met you so maybe I should stay away from you."Theresa says moving her chair back a little.  
  
"No I am not worst then the Cranes but people who don't know me think I am Theresa I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Trust me." Fox says confused why he is fighting so hard to make this girl accept him.  
  
"Fox I was joking. I want to get to know you." Theresa says grabbing his hand and holding onto it for a few seconds but then lets it go.  
  
"I know you want to get to know me what girl doesn't." Fox says grinnning.  
  
"You think i'm like every other girl?"Theresa asks  
  
"Every girl wants me Theresa it's no secret."Fox says  
  
"Well here is some news for you Fox. i'm not like every other girl, and I don't want you." She says putting money on the table and getting up."I was wrong about you Fox you are like every other Crane. Have a good life." Theresa says walking away  
  
"Damn what did I just do?" Fox hits himself on the head and gets up to follow Theresa.  
  
Theresa is sitting on a bench on the dock near the cafe.  
  
"What we you thinking Theresa every guy is the same." Theresa says to herself as Fox comes up behind her.  
  
"Can I sit here?"Fox asks  
  
"Sure it's a free country." Theresa says getting ready to stand up.  
  
"Resa. please i'm sorry, that was the old Fox coming out of me." He says grabbing her arm.  
  
"Fox I don't want to hear it. what right do you have to tell me that I want you."Theresa says trying to get away from him.  
  
"please I made a mistake let me make it up to you. "Fox says smiling at her.  
  
" Fox, i'm not like all the other girls you have been with. I'm different really different so if your looking for another girl to jump in bed with and then move on your wasting your time with me." Theresa says turning around and looking down at him.  
  
"Theresa you got it all wrong. I want to get to know you not just for the reasons you think I do. I'm so sorry about what I said earlier. I wasn't thinking when I said it. But I understand if you hate me."Fox says looking down all sad.  
  
"Your good at this." Theresa says laughing  
  
"Good at what?"He asks confused  
  
"At making people feel sorry for you." Theresa says sitting down next to him.  
  
"So did it work? Do you forgive me?"Fox asks before grabbing her hand and kissing it.  
  
"Oh I guess I forgive you I don't know what do you think?" Theresa asks  
  
"I don't think you do, I know you do." Fox says smiling at her.  
  
"You got a great smile Fox really it could make any girl do what ever you want."Theresa says touching the side of his face.  
  
"if you say so then you want to kiss me." Fox says moving closer to her face  
  
"I do Fox." Theresa says moving inches from his face and then puts her hand up to his lips.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Fox asks  
  
"Cause I could. I don't want to kiss you yet Fox but who knows maybe in time I will."Theresa says kissing her fingers and then placing them on his lips.  
  
"Your such a tease." Fox says a little mad.  
  
"Thank you."Theresa says smiling  
  
"I swear I met you before Theresa you seem so familar." Fox says playing with her hair.  
  
"I don't remember meeting you before" Theresa says.  
  
"But I remember you so, maybe when I was dreaming of the perfect woman I dreamt of you. I dont know."Fox says grinning.  
  
"Aww isn't that cute. i'm the perfect woman?" She asked moving onto his lap.  
  
"Yes your the perfect woman. Theresa everything about you is perfect.  
your smile, your body, your eyes, everything." Fox says trying to remember where he thought he met her at.  
  
"What are you thinking about Fox?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Thinking about how beautiful you are. and how your eyes light up when you smile." He says touching her face softly.  
  
"You know what I think we should do Fox?" Theresa says seductivly  
  
"What?" He asks curious.  
  
"Go and get my son from my moms." She says laughing.  
  
:She may be a tease but she wants me: Fox thinks in his head. "Yeah thats what I was thinking too."  
  
They go and get Little Ethan from Pilars. 


	4. You What

Chapter 4: You what?  
  
They get back at the mansion at 5:00 pm.  
  
"Can I see my son yet Theresa or are you depriving me of my parental rights?" Ethan asks as soon as she comes in.  
  
"Ethan quit whinning alright. You act like you care about him." Theresa says laying little Ethan down on the couch.  
  
"Theresa he is my son too. You can't not let me see him." Ethan yells which wakes little Ethan up.  
  
"momma." Little Ethan says and then starts crying.  
  
"Good job half bro." Fox says sitting down next to Theresa and little Ethan.  
  
"It's alright baby mommys right here.shh." Theresa says in a soothing voice rocking him a little to get him back to sleep.  
  
"Let me hold him please Theresa."Ethan says  
  
"You woke him up and made him cry so why should you hold him?" Fox says  
  
"Fox this isn't your buisness." Ethan snaps at him.  
  
"What is going on in here?" Gwen asks coming in with bags of baby stuff.  
  
"Theresa wont let me see my son."Ethan says.  
  
"You see him right now dont you?" She says starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Theresa what is the big deal let him hold his son." Gwen says  
  
"Gwen you have no right to tell me what to do with my son." Theresa says getting up to take little Ethan up stairs.  
  
"You want me to help you get him situated?" Fox asks  
  
"Yeah please Fox." Theresa says waiting at the steps for Fox.  
  
"Gwen I dont know what to do about her anymore. She cant do this to me I have rights." Ethan says to Gwen  
  
"Then you know what we have to do Ethan. We have to take him off of her.  
We can raise him with our little Sara." Gwen says touching her stomach.  
  
"I think were gonna have to. I'm gonna go and call some people to get the papers." Ethan says feeling a little bad about what he is gonna do.  
  
A couple weeks later Ethan comes into Theresas bedroom in the morning.  
  
"You don't knock?" Theresa says cocky.  
  
"Theresa here I got you something." Ethan says handing the large envelope to her.  
  
"What is this? You telling me that you and Gwen are getting Married?"  
Theresa asks laughing opening the envelope.  
  
"Read them."Ethan says nervous.  
  
"Ethan you aren't going to take my son from me. you promised me you wouldn't." Theresa says starting to cry.  
  
"Listen I have no other choice. you won't let me see him and I'm doing this because you made me." Ethan says not looking at her.  
  
"Please don't do this to me Ethan. You can spend time with him."  
Theresa pleads crying.  
  
"I made my mind up. i'll see you in court." Ethan says and walks out of the room.  
  
Theresa curled up on the bed and cried. Fox came into the room.  
  
"Theresa are you alright."Fox asks sitting on the bed next to her.  
  
"Ethan says he wants to take little ethan from me. I gotta do something Fox I can't let him take my son from me. You gotta find me a good lawyer. please help me." Theresa says before falling into Fox's arms.  
  
"I'll help you Theresa don't worry about it."Fox says stroking her hair trying to calm her down.  
  
"What am I gonna do?"Theresa said starting to pace back and forth in the room.  
  
"i'm gonna go and get you some tea and get you a lawyer. Go get your son i'm gonna take you somewhere else to stay ok." Fox says placing a kiss on Theresas forehead.  
  
"Fox thank you for being on my side." Theresa says and smiles.  
  
"I will always be on your side." Fox says and walks out of the room.  
  
Theresa starts packing her stuff and then starts packing up little Ethan's stuff.  
  
"Ethan whats the big idea trying to take little Ethan from Theresa?"Fox asks angry walking into the living room where Ethan and Gwen were.  
  
"To make sure you stay away from my son."Ethan says  
  
"So your gonna rip a little innocent child away from his mother so I will stay away from him?" Fox asks getting in Ethans face.  
  
"I'm not talking to you Fox so just leave me alone." Ethan says.  
  
"Your not gonna win."Fox says and walks away.  
  
Fox goes and calls around to find a lawyer for Theresa. He finds a lawyer by the name of Patricia Dumas. She is very well know for winning many cases for woman like Theresa.  
  
Fox goes up stairs to let Theresa know that he got her a lawyer.  
  
"I'm finished packing." She says looking up from the floor where she was playing with little ethan.  
  
"I got you a lawyer. her name is patricia Dumas. She says she has helped woman like you and won everytime." Fox says.  
  
"Thats good.Thank you so much." Theresa says jumping into his arms.  
  
"Thank me later lets go." Fox says grabbing her bags.  
  
"You really are so nice Fox." Theresa says picking up little Ethan and walking out of the room. 


	5. the plan

Chapter 5:The plan  
  
It has been a month since Ethan had said he wanted custody of little Ethan.  
Theresa was going to be meeting with her lawyer for the first time to come up with what they were going to do to make sure she got custody.  
  
"Fox do I look presentable?" Theresa asked him for the 100th time that hour.  
  
"Yes like I already told you a million times before."Fox says before hugging her.  
  
"What would I do with out you?"Theresa asks still holding onto Fox and smelling his colagne.  
  
"I don't know what would i do with out you?"Fox asks  
  
"I think we both would be lost without the other."Theresa says and smiles.  
  
"Yeah, come on we have to leave now if we want to be there on time."  
Fox says.  
  
"Ok. Bye hunny be good for grandma."Theresa says and kisses little ethan before she left.  
  
"Fox say goodbye to little Ethan."Theresa says.  
  
"Sorry , bye buddy when we come back me and you and your mom will go out for icecream."Fox says.  
  
"icecream!"little Ethan screams.  
  
Theresa and Fox go out to the car and go to the lawyer's office.  
  
"Hello Ms. Lopez Fitzgerald."Patricia says.  
  
"Hi, so you think you can help me win?"Theresa asks before sitting down.  
  
"I don't think I can I know I will." Patricia says.  
  
"Thats good. So what are we going to do to make sure I win?"Theresa asks concerned.  
  
"are you 100 positive it's his kid? do you remember if you slept with anyone else when you got pregnant."Patricia asks.  
  
"there was no one else. ethan;s the only one I ever slept with." Theresa says low.  
  
"Well since the two of yous aren't married or werent they are gonna do a paternity test."Patricia says looking down at the papers on her desk.  
  
"ok seems sorta pointless but is it necesary? I want full custody and he can't have any visitation."Theresa says  
  
"Yes it is necesary, he might get weekends or something like that unless you have a good reason why he shouldn't."Patricia says flipping through papers.  
  
"I guess we have no choice but that. will it hurt that i'm not married?"  
Theresa asks  
  
"It shouldn't hurt your chances at all. It could help but it isn't certain."  
Patricia says  
  
"Should I be letting him see his son now or no?"Theresa asks  
  
"You don't have to. is his name on the birth certificate?"She asks  
  
"Yes it is why?"Theresa asks  
  
"Just wondering. i'm gonna send the papers out for the paternity test, and that is all for now. Have a good day and Theresa don't worry I know what i'm dealing with."Patricia says and hands theresa some papers.  
  
"Thank you so much."Theresa says before her and Fox leave.

* * *

"Feel better?"Fox asks rubbing her shoulders.  
  
"A little bit. Fox what do you think about this marriage thing. Ethan being married could help him win. Thats what I think. he has a wife a stable home and a job. What do I have? nothing." Theresa says frowning.  
  
"Theresa you have me."Fox says and kisses her hand.  
  
"Fox your brillant. another way to stick it to Ethan we can get married just until the court case is over. I love you so much."Theresa says and kisses him fast on the lips.  
  
:That is not what I was thinking but maybe being married to Theresa could be nice. who knows maybe we will stay married after the case:  
"Yeah lets do it."Fox says smiling to see her happy.  
  
They go back to Pilars.  
  
"Mama me and Fox are getting married."Theresa says excited as the comes in the house.  
  
"Theresa mija(sp) keep it quiet I just got little Ethan down for a nap."  
Pilar says coming out of kitchen.  
  
"Sorry Mama it's just I'm excited i'm getting married."Theresa says hugging her mom.  
  
"To who?"Pilar asks confused  
  
"To Fox just to make it better for me to win against Ethan."Theresa says  
  
"Well Fox agreed to this?"Pilar asked  
  
"It was practically his idea mama, it's great little Ethan isn't going anywhere."  
Theresa says smiling.  
  
"Fox sit down."Theresa says  
  
"alright wife."Fox says and smiles.:I sure hope she doesn't divorce me like 5 seconds after the case and maybe she will actually kiss me: Fox thinks and smiles again.  
  
"What are you thinking about Fox?"Theresa asks sitting on his lap.  
  
"nothing Theresa. It's good to see you smile."Fox says and moves her hair.  
  
"I owe you so much Fox you are so nice and sweet, how can I repay you?"  
Theresa asks before she kisses his cheek over and over again.  
  
"I can think of a couple ways Resa." Fox says going to kiss her neck.  
  
"Fox my mom is in the other room." Theresa says starting to get up.  
  
"Sit i'm stop i promise i'll be a good boy." Fox says holding his hands up in the air.  
  
"so when are we going to get married?"Theresa asks  
  
"whenever you want?"Fox says  
  
"Saturday."She says and then kisses him softly again.  
  
"you know you can kiss me whenever you want."Fox says and laughs  
  
"you would like that too much Fox."Theresa says and grins. 


	6. the wedding

Chapter 6: The wedding  
  
Theresa and Fox were getting married on Saturday after noon. It was just a small wedding nothing big. She invited her family and whitney.  
  
Theresa was nervous and she really didn't know why.  
  
Over at the Crane Mansion Fox was getting ready.  
  
"Where are you going all dressed up?" Ethan asks  
  
"Not that it's any of your buisness but me and Resa are getting married."  
Fox says and smiles.  
  
"Your what?"Ethan asks making sure he heard right.  
  
"You heard me bro me and Theresa are getting married." Fox says straightening his tie.  
  
"When did this happen?"Ethan asks mad  
  
"None of your buisness." Fox says before leaving.  
  
"I gotta stop this he cant marry Theresa."Ethan says to himself before leaving to follow Fox.  
  
Theresa paced back and forth in the church.  
  
"What if he changed his mind mama?"Theresa asks looking like she is going to cry.  
  
"I'm sure he won't Theresa just relax."Pilar says pulling out a seat for Theresa to sit.  
  
"Did Luis come back with Palmoa?"Theresa asks.  
  
"I don't know he said he would call when he arrived so you know they might not make it too the wedding."Pilar says putting her hand on Theresas shoulder.  
  
"Mama Luis has to be here, I need him to walk me down the isle."Theresa says.  
  
"Everything is going to be fine dear. just calm down."Pilar says  
  
"I hope your right mama."Theresa says picking little Ethan off the floor.  
  
"Don't you look so handsome."She says starting to tickle him.  
  
"mommy you prettyiful."Little Ethan says and smiles.  
  
"Aww thank you hunny."Theresa says kissing him.  
  
"Where Fox at?"Little Ethan asks  
  
"He's gonna be here soon me and Fox are getting married remember me and you talked about this last night."Theresa says running her finger throw his blonde hair.  
  
"I member mom. Fox make you happy."Little Ethan says and tries to get down.  
  
Luis, sheridan, and Paloma enter the church.  
  
"Mama were back. Sorry not to call we wanted to suprise you."Luis says hugging Pilar.  
  
"Palmoa it's so good to see you again."Pilar says hugging her starting to cry.  
  
"Mama."Theresa says coming into the room.  
  
"Paloma your back."Theresa says smiling and hugs her.  
  
"Yes it's good to see all of yous too."Paloma says.  
  
"Wanna meet your nephew?"Theresa asks getting little Ethan from hugging her leg.  
  
"Aww he's adorable."Paloma says taking him from Theresa.  
  
"Luis I was worried you werent going to be back in time to give me away."  
Theresa says hugging him.  
  
"I would never miss your big day."Luis says kissing her forehead.  
  
"Everythings ready except I dont know if Fox came yet so brother that loves me so much could you go and see?"Theresa asks.  
  
"Of course, i'll be back."Luis says leaving.  
  
"So Paloma what do you think of Harmony?"Theresa asks her.  
  
"It's nice so far I guess I really didn't see much of it."Paloma says putting little Ethan down.  
  
"Well after my wedding and stuff maybe I could show you around."  
Theresa suggests.  
  
"If your not gonna be to busy."Paloma says.  
  
"I won't be i'll have time for you."Theresa says and smiles.  
  
"Theresa Fox is here.and so is."Luis says but Theresa cuts him off.  
  
"Thats good so I don't have to worry."Theresa says letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
It was right when Theresa was about to say I do and she spotted Ethan.  
  
"Theresa."Fox says.  
  
"I'm sorry Fox, my mind got side tracked.I Do."Theresa says and then the two of them kiss.  
  
"They can't be married."Ethan yells.  
  
"Too late bro we already are."Fox says as he and Theresa hold up their hands to show off the rings to Ethan.  
  
Ethan stormed out of the church. He was beginning to think he made a huge mistake leaving Theresa but he wasn't going to let anyone especially Gwen find out.  
  
The Reception  
  
Theresa and Fox were dancing.  
  
"You look so beautiful tonight."Fox says pulling her closer to him. He was going to do everything to make sure Ethan never got her back.  
  
"You look great tonight too Fox."Theresa says kissing him.  
  
"me dance too."Little Ethan says pulling on Theresa's dress.  
  
"You wanna dance with mommy and Fox?"Theresa asks picking him up.  
  
"Yeah."Little Ethan says.  
  
A couple hours pass.  
  
"Little Ethan ready to go home with grandma?"Theresa asks him who has half way gone to sleep on her shoulder.  
  
"uh huh."He says quietly.  
  
"Here mom he is almost asleep. Thank you so much."Theresa says handing him to pilar.  
  
"no problem. Have fun mija."Pilar says leaving.  
  
"Ready to get out of here ourselves?"Fox asks  
  
"And where will we go and what will we do?"Theresa asks kissing Fox softly.  
  
"well we could go to my house in the mountains and have some fun."  
Fox says starting to kiss her neck.  
  
"alright lets go."Theresa says wrapping her arms around Fox. 


End file.
